Today's corporate enterprises often require their software developers to build, maintain, and deploy different versions of their enterprise software applications for use with different types of mobile platforms, including different types of mobile devices and mobile operating systems.
This requirement to maintain a separate codeline for each supported mobile platform, and corresponding versions of a mobile application, increases the development complexity and cost associated with that mobile application.
In recent years, the software industry has tried to address this issue through the use of technologies such as mobile hybrid applications, which can include, for example, a single web application (i.e., web app) packaged into a number of otherwise separate native container applications, for use with various supported mobile platforms.
However, for an enterprise wishing to offer a large number of mobile applications to its users, the cost of deploying and publishing the mobile applications to several different marketplaces associated with the various supported mobile platforms, continues to have a large impact on the overall cost of application development.